Minha Fraqueza
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Em uma noite Lois não conseguia dormir. Então Clark resolveu acompanhala nas horas de insônia.


**Titulo:** Minha Fraqueza (My Weakness)

**Autora:** Lois Lane (Ana Julia Silva)

**E-mail: Gente num faz mal nenhum mandar um e-mail falando se gostou ou não...Infelizmente eu não tenho o e-mail a autora, mas recomendo que visitem o site dela e deixem seu recadinho. Não custa nada e mostra pro autor que ele está no caminho certo.**

**Site:** http/ Clark/Lois Romance, PG, Pós-Lucy.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não pertencem a mim e nem a autora, mas sim, a Warner e aos seus criadores, pois esta historia foi criada sem fins lucrativos, ela tem como objetivo alegrar apenas os fãs.

**Resumo:** Em uma noite Lois não conseguia dormir. Então Clark resolveu acompanha-la nas horas de insônia.

**Nota da Autora:** É a primeira que eu faço por isso ela é bem curtinha. Espero que gostem!

--------------------

Lois descia as escadas lentamente, temendo que as tábuas rangessem sob seu pé, andando pé-antepé, ela ia cruzando a escuridão do lugar, ao passar pelo sofá da sala, ela deu uma espiada no sofá e Clark dormia com a manta vermelha, então ela continuou sua caminhada silenciosa e furtiva, com uma perícia de quem era habituada a fazer tais incursões pela madrugada.

Ao chegar na cozinha ela abriu lentamente a geladeira, retirou a garrafa de leite e colocou o liquido branco em uma pequena panela, acendeu o fogão e esperou apenas esquentar, depois desligou, colocou o leite quente em uma xícara. Pensando que ainda não havia sido "descoberta", mas Clark olhava a movimentação do sofá, usando a sombra que o encosto fazia sobre o rosto, evitando a luz que vinha do corredor.

Então, depois de ter a xícara servida ela abriu a porta lentamente, tendo como companheiro de fuga o cachorro, Shelb, que depois de sair logo se deitou no meio da varanda de forma preguiçosa aproveitando a brisa da noite. Lois sentou no batente da varanda, deixando seus pés descansarem sobre um dos degraus da pequena escada que dava acesso ao alpendre.

A noite estava fria, uma brisa gelada corria movimentando as árvores e os cabelos de Lois, ela olhou para o céu que estava escuro por causa da ausência da lua. As estrelas cintilavam iluminando a noite. Ela poderia falar mal de várias coisas daquela cidade pequena, mas o céu era uma das coisas que ela não tinha o que reclamar, parecia que todas as estrelas de Metropolis tinham sido roubadas para lá. Que brilhavam ainda mais, já que a varanda estava escura.

Agora com a vista acostumada com o escuro, ela podia ver os pastos, ver os contornos, como se uma lua brilhasse no céu. Ela suspirou e bebeu um pouco do leite quente que esquentaria seu corpo que já sentia o frio, ela estava arrepiada, mas por mais que o frio a expulsasse em outras oportunidades, naquela ela não expulsaria. Ela estava gostando daquela paz, dos ruídos de grilos e sapos enchendo a noite.

"Não está conseguindo dormir?" A voz de Clark chegou aos ouvidos dela de forma calma, mas ele sentia uma ponta de preocupação.

"Você não devia estar na cama, Smallville?" Ela fala com uma ponta de humor e um pequeno sorriso.

Ele se senta ao lado dela no batente, enrolado na manta vermelha, mostrando uma expressão de quem não tinha acabado de acordar.

"Da mesma forma que você deveria estar na cama." Ele rebate sorrindo.

"Os grilos não me deixaram dormir, na cidade não tem isso." Ela retruca com humor.

Ele sorri, e depois eles ficam em silêncio, ela nota que ele seguiu a idéia dela e esquentou leite, o que mostra que ele a estava observando mais tempo do que ela pensava. Ele bebeu um pouco do leite e observou o céu. Uma brisa fria passou e ela sentiu um pequeno tremor passar pelo corpo, logo depois Clark compartilhou gentilmente sua manta com ela, certamente tinha notado o tremor dela de frio, se aproximou para manter os seus corpos próximos para ficarem mais aquecidos.

"Lois Lane calada é sinal de problemas." Ele comenta sério mas com uma ponta de humor.

"Está reclamando que eu falo muito?" Fala tentando manter o humor da conversa.

"Não, apenas fazendo uma constatação baseada na convivência." Ele sorri, mas depois fica sério. "Está pensando em Lucy, não é?"

"Também." Fala calmamente.

"Está pensando na reação do seu pai." Completando, tentando ajuda-la.

"Mais ou menos, não sei." Ela confessa calmamente.

"Então no que está pensando?" Pergunta calmamente.

"No quanto você tem uma família maravilhosa, Clark." Ela confessa com um sorriso.

"Obrigada, mas ela tem seus defeitos." Ele tenta remediar a tristeza de Lois que ele via surgir aos poucos.

"Que nada, você tem pais maravilhosos, uma casa calma e feliz, eles se importam com você, eles o protegem, eles cuidam de você, tem um relacionamento franco, tentam acompanha-lo em toda a sua caminhada, isso é muito importante, as vezes essencial. Pensa que Lex não o inveja, que Chloe, Lana. Muitos o invejam por que desejariam ter o que você tem, a família que tem, que mesmo com todos os problemas é a correta, estes últimos meses tem sido bons, eu devo agradecer não só pela estádia, mas por tudo, por um pouco de família." Ela falava calmamente, olhando para vários lugares, raramente o encarando.

"Eu sei disso tudo, Lois. Me sinto vitorioso pelo que tenho." Ele fala calmamente.

"Eu acho que as vezes sou assim, meio desmedida, meio sem freio, que fala muito, que faz as coisas sem pensar, que enfia os pés pelas mãos, por que não tive pai, eu tive um comandante em casa, não tive mãe, ninguém para dar caminho, direção, então ser como eu sou foi uma resposta para reagir ao mundo. Não tive uma família normal, calma que desse um direcionamento, talvez se tivesse tido eu não seria o que sou." Ela falava com a voz um pouco embargada, não querendo deixar as lágrimas caírem.

Ele a abraçou mais forte, fazendo a cabeça dela tombar em seu ombro. "Nada acontece por acaso, Lois. E você é uma vitoriosa, você sobreviveu a tudo isso, por mais que as vezes eu reclame do seu jeito, você é legal, você sempre está ajudando os outros, sempre tentando fazer o bem, isso já a faz admirável."

"Você certamente não é deste planeta, Smallville." Ela fala com uma pequena lágrima descendo pela bochecha dela.

"Como se você fosse...As vezes até me pergunto se você existe ou é imaginação minha." Ele fala passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

Ela ergue a cabeça e olha nos olhos dele. "Eu existo sim. Tanto que infernizo a sua vida."

"Não inferniza não. Está bem, as vezes sim. Mas isso é bom, por que minha vida estava um tédio, precisava de alguém que fizesse isso."

Ela sorri e deposita um beijo no rosto dele, fazendo-o corar. "Eu me divirto também."

"Eu sei disso." Ele sorri.

Lois volta a depositar a cabeça no ombro dele. "Ah! E você fica uma gracinha quando está corado e parece um bobo."

"E você parece uma tonta tentando não fazer barulho. Discreta igual a Shelb latindo."

Ela se afasta e dá um soco no ombro dele e depois volta a posição meio deitada que estava. "Você não tem nenhuma história para contar, garoto do campo?"

"Uma história?" Ele pergunta confuso.

"Sim, algo que aconteceu e seja divertido, bom de se contar." Ela fala revirando os olhos.

"Ah sim." Ele pensou um pouco e depois falou, "A Chloe já te contou sobre a nossa formatura?"

"Sim, mais ou menos, ela não quis entrar em detalhes." Ela fala empolgada.

"Bem, eu convidei sua prima para ir a formatura comigo, eu estava pensando várias formas de como poderia agrada-la, então..."

Depois de algum tempo Clark notou que Lois já dormia pacificamente no seu ombro, então ele a pegou no colo e a levou para dentro, subindo as escadas com cuidado, ele a colocou na cama, arrumou as cobertas e depositou um beijo delicado na testa dela e disse um "Boa Noite", com um pequeno sorriso ele saiu do quarto, deixando-a dormir.

**Fim**

**Terminada em 15 de Março de 2005**


End file.
